In some instances it would be desirable for a more or less conventional hanger to be capable of supporting only a certain weight, so that accidents would be avoided in the event a person put too much weight on the hook, or hook support. One example is to prevent a person from hanging himself by a noose slung on a coat hook or like member. This invention provides such a device, at small cost.